


Get it Right the First Time

by EnRaa



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Alien Biology, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: Takes place during S1, Episode 26.He'd caught Heatwave throughout the day, out of the corner of his eye, watching him with so much...want. With a sadness in his optics that Kade is sure means he had something going on in that other timeline.He was obviously missing some juicy detail to that story, and chances were, only Heatwave knew the answer. So, when they finally have the garage to themselves that evening, he asks.
Relationships: Kade Burns/Heatwave
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Get it Right the First Time

While he'd never seen anything other than another human pull off the look, Kade knows what longing looks like. He knows the look, remembers his family giving it as they yearned to be doing their jobs that the Morebots usurped with their more efficient and dangerous style that Morocco somehow touted as safer.

In a happier time, when he was a fireman, he remembers giving Hayley that very look many times before they actually hooked up.

Without a doubt, Kade knows longing, certainly well enough that he's caught way off guard when he catches a robot with the expression. A robot pulling off expression was weird enough, but the surly leader of the so called “Rescue Bots” wanting anyone was something he just didn't expect to witness, even with the crazy story of the bot being his partner that Cody had told him. But, he'd caught Heatwave throughout the day, out of the corner of his eye, watching him with so much...want. With a sadness in his optics that Kade is sure means he had something going on in that other timeline.

He was obviously missing some juicy detail to that story, and chances were, only Heatwave knew the answer. So, when they finally have the garage to themselves that evening, he asks.

“Alright Big Buy, what's with the look?” Kade demands as he approaches the red mech, who had been hosing off the dirt and grime that came from a day on the run. “I've seen you frowning at me all day. What's going on?”

Heatwave cocks an optic ridge at him. “What are you talking about? What look?” He growls, stopping his hoses so he can drop down to one knee so he's at Kade's level. The action has Kade cocking his eyebrow and smirking at the mech, which seemingly makes him more aggravated.

“The look like you miss me.” He elaborates, crossing his arms over his chest. The way the Firebot regards him is..interesting.

The Firebot just sighs at his antics. “How can I miss you when you're right here?” Heatwave asks, like that's an answer at all, and he gestures to Kade as if to say they're the same and that Heatwave didn't ever have a fireman partner in another timeline like some crazy comic book arc.

Kade frowns up at him, letting the bot know perfectly well that he isn't gonna believe that. “No, not me, the other me! You miss him.” He explains, and it's kind of confusing, but he gets what he wants when instead of realization coming over the mech's expression, it's just a frown of defeat. “Your Kade.” He says with finality, and the mech grits his dentae.

“It's nothing.” Heatwave mutters, and decides that looking anywhere else but at Kade is a good idea, and that alone is more telling than any other reaction Kade could've gotten.

He chuffs a laugh at the visual of a bot large enough to crush him underfoot acting like a child, refusing to meet his eyes. “Sure. If it were nothing then we wouldn't be having this conversation.” Kade informs him simply, and Heatwave rolls his optics.

“Y'know, if you'd stop reading too far into things we could stop having this conversation.” He suggests wryly, but Kade just glares up at him, refusing to budge. They were having this conversation, and Kade was getting to the bottom of this.

“Look, Red, I know what longing looks like. Been there, done that, and wrote the book. I've had tons of people...humans,” He adds the word as an afterthought, just to get the twitch in the mech's expression that builds his argument for him. “-want me, long for me even. And I've done my fair share of longing.” He lets his arms fall to his sides, but he doesn't stop glaring up at Heatwave. He isn't sure why, but challenging the mech comes as second nature, and he feels like if he stopped it would just be wrong between them. He decides that must just be their dynamic. “But seeing that look on you? That's the last thing I expected. I dunno what you and other me got going on, but it must've been pretty serious.”

Heatwave's optics widen once Kade's suspicion is out in the open. “I don't- I mean, it's not...!” With a grunt of aggravation, Heatwave gets to his pedes and stomps away from Kade. The redhead is sure that the plates upstairs in the house rattled. “Ugh, it's none of your business. Stop prying.”

Kade, being the asshole he knows he is, follows the bot. Now that he's gotten a lead, he'll pursue it like a bloodhound. He supposes he got that from his father.

“I mean, it kinda is. I'm Kade, he's Kade, and you're...what, robo-banging him?” He meant it as a joke, because while he'd thought about it multiple times watching movies and marveling over towering mechs and how great they looked, that didn't seem possible. But the way Heatwave's shoulders hunched like he'd been caught doing something bad was telling a different story. He was very invested, now. “Actually, wait, is that what you're doing? Holy shit, how does that even work?” He asks, and he hopes his excited questioning just comes off as curious and not the interest it really is.

He's proud of his other self for finding a mech and banging it like he always wished he could. He briefly wonders if in another timeline somewhere, another Kade Burns is getting it on with a kaiju, but Heatwave turning back towards him cuts the thought process short.

The mech's expression is what Kade is sure kicked puppies look like, and while he feels for the surly bastard for having to bare his love life to him, Kade feels like it's something he should be privy to.

“Do we have to talk about this...?” Heatwave asks warily, and Kade is so happy they crossed this line.

“Yes. Absolutely.” Kade assures him as he crosses the space Heatwave had put between them. “So, are you like the alien, sentient Gypsy Danger to my Raleigh?” He asks excitedly as Heatwave drops a servo down for him to climb into.

The Firebot grimaces as he lifts Kade up onto his shoulder, letting him perch there. “Ugh, even in another timeline you're still obsessed with that movie...” He gripes, and Kade just beams up at him, happy that they have some common ground now.

“Oh, good, other me has good taste in movies. I was worried about that.” He says proudly, and Heatwave rolls his optics in exasperation.

“Believe me, I wouldn't call it good.” He mutters, and Kade cocks an unbelieving eyebrow at him.

“Mmkay, we'll have to reeducate you on movies later, because other me was bad at it if you aren't agreeing with me, BUT, back to what I was asking you...” Kade gets to his knees on Heatwave's shoulder and shimmies over to his neck cabling, digging into the wiring and plating and satiating that curiosity that's been plaguing him since the big mech arrived.

“Oh, okay...” Heatwave grit out uneasily, and Kade could hear his fans kick up a notch. “You're a lot more forward than my Kade...”

He grins cockily up at the mech, stroking over some wires he knows are sensitive. “Your Kade doesn't work on cars all day. I work with vehicles. I am good with vehicles. I can take one from scrap and make it purr like a kitten...” He loves the way the bot's plating shudders under him, and he makes sure to keep plucking at those wires as he says, confidently, “I think I can make you purr, too...”

Heatwave winces, seemingly unable to help the way he relaxes into the touch, and he shakily drops to his knees, slow enough to not jar Kade. “Frag, this is definitely cheating...” He mutters softly, and Kade can feel the way his plating is getting warmer beneath him.

“S'not cheating if we're the same person, Big Guy, and if I think that then you can be sure as Hell that he does, too.” He assures the Firebot, and Heatwave groans when Kade's questing fingers find a bared connector off a circuit board and rubs over it just right.

“Kade...” The bot's plating shudders again beneath him, and Heatwave hisses when the connector is pinched between Kade's thumb and forefinger. “Frag, what is it with you and mechs...? It's like no matter what the scenario is, you can't keep your hands off of me...!” Heatwave's vents hiccup when Kade rubs the connector between his two fingers, and he grins up at the mech.

“Hey, at least give me points for consistency!” Kade says with a shrug, and he pulls his hands out of Heatwave's neck to knock on his chest. “C'mon, help me out here... Let me see what I'm working with.” He urges, and Heatwave adjusts his position so he can lean back, letting Kade get comfortable as he begins folding back plating for Kade to investigate.

“God, you're warm...” Kade whispers as he sprawls himself over the mech's chest plate, running his hands along transformation seams and loving how Heatwave's plating lifts and puffs out, like it wants him under it and touching everything, playing with his wiring.

Heatwave chuckles a little stiffly. “You always say that...” He murmurs, and Kade is surprised when he feels one of the mechs digits settling along his back.

He looks up from here he was inspecting a seam and cocks his head as he watches Heatwave closely. The mech seems almost content with what's happening, and Kade's willing to bet he's slipping into the familiarity of it. “You and the other Kade used to do this a lot, huh?” He asks, because he's sure the automatic trust he's witnessing in the mech's automatic responses to his touch aren't coincidental.

Heatwave sighs, though it's more of a settling kind of sigh as he arches a bit into Kade's ministrations. “Yeah... We did.” He admits, but while Kade had expected a sadness or another look of longing after asking the question, he just gets a smirk. “Gotta say though, I'm enjoying you a whole lot more, though...”

Kade meets the mech's gaze as his hands rove over something that he decides is definitely alien and he strokes over it, and whatever function that part serves is definitely important because Heatwave's mouth opens in a soft moan and he shifts his legs in a way that reminds Kade of something entirely too human.

“Question, Big Guy.” Kade states as he rummages underneath the mech's plating, finding more spots he knows he can exploit and make the bot kick and twitch in pleasure. “How do you guys do the nasty? Because while I figured I was doing a good job finding all these nice hot spots, I'm getting mixed signals the way you're writhing around like you want me lower.”

Heatwave chuffs a laugh. “Almost forgot you didn't know.” He says with an amusement that has Kade wondering what the Hell he's in for as the sounds of transformation echo off the walls of the garage. A hiss follows soon after, and Kade is left staring at the most normal thing he could've been asked to work with.

“Y'know big guy, I was honestly expecting like...tentacles or something, but this I can work with.” Kade shimmies down Heatwave's chest and midriff to perch on his pelvic armor.

“It's called a spike, and below it is my valve.” Heatwave says as he shifts his legs open more, and Kade ducks down to see what the mech means.

“You know, Heatwave,” Kade says as he hops off the mech's leg so he can get access to all of Heatwave's...equipment. “You're a bisexual's wet dream, you know that?” He asks with a grin as he slides his hand between the slick folds of the mech's valve, because of course it would have a weirdly accurate name like that, and hears Heatwave's venting hitch.

“You said that once before,” The Firebot says shakily, spreading his thighs as wide as his positioning will allow so Kade has lots of room to work. “You said that humans are missing out.”

“Oh are we ever...” Kade grins as he rubs his hand over the pulsing bundle of sensors he finds at the top of the mech's valve, and he likens it to a clit with how the mech twitches and shakes beneath his touch. With his free hand, he reaches up to rub (rather ineffectually) over the mech's spike. “Can I put this in my mouth?” He asks with too much interest, and Heatwave chuckles.

“No, humans can't ingest energon... S'like poison...” He sighs at all of the stimulation, and charge builds like static over the mech's plating. Kade makes it a point not to react when he gets a shock or two, because he'll be damned if he's cutting this short.

“Bummer. Hand job it is, then.” Kade decides, dipping the hand he'd had on the mech's clit down to press against the slippery mesh of his valve, and he finds it interesting how the liquid coating the mesh dribbles out as he presses his hand in. “You're so wet...” He observes, and the statement seems to translate across their species, because Heatwave groans and arches into him, and damn if he doesn't feel another gush of liquid over his skin.

“Well you worked me up pretty good,” Heatwave ground out, and Kade notices how the Firebot restrains his movements from bucking against him. He appreciates it.

Kade smirks and smooths his other hand over the tip of Heatwave's spike, cocking an eyebrow at the thick gob of fluid that dribbles from the tip. “Well, I'm not going in completely blind.” He says, and the hand buried in the bots soaked folds finds a cluster of little bumps along the bot's valve wall that he decides might be a good idea to rub over, and boy is he right.

Heatwave gasps sharply and more fluid dribbles out of his spike in response. “Frag...Kade...” Heatwave groans, and Kade hums in appreciation, not a all unaffected by the way Heatwave growls his name.

He shifts a bit, pressing his hand in the mech's valve further and finding a top to it that was positively riddled with those little sensor buds. “That fucking growl in your voice drives me insane.” He admits before raking his fingers over the cluster, and Heatwave keens, hips jumping into the stimulation beyond his control. “You like that, Big Guy?” He asks, pretty sure of the answer, and the mech's plating is quivering.

Heatwave's voice is full of static, something else Kade finds interesting, and he shakily nods his helm, biting at his lip plating as he watches Kade work between his legs. Kade can feel the building static on the mech's plating and can guess from the charge growing that the mech must be close to orgasm.

Pinching over the tip of the mech's spike, Kade assaults that cluster at the back of Heatwave's valve with renewed vigor, and the result is beautiful. The bot's vocalizer cuts in the middle of his shout of Kade's name, and he shudders violently as he comes all over himself and Kade.

It's very wet, he realizes, but the mech is gorgeous in pleasure, so totally worth it in his opinion. He removes his hands, getting a twitch from Heatwave as he slides out of his no doubt sensitive valve. As he comes back to himself, Heatwave's plating settles back snugly against him with a couple of clunks as his temperature cools, and Kade admires his handiwork.

“That was one of the hottest things I've ever done. Or seen.” Kade says with a satisfied grin, and Heatwave reaches a servo down to scoop him up.

“Mm, glad I've blown both your minds.” Heatwave muses as he nuzzles his nasal ridge against Kade's chest in what Kade assumes is as close to a safe cuddle as he can get.

“I could do that like...daily.” Kade admits, and Heatwave chuckles, engine rumbling contentedly.

“Don't make promises you can't keep.” He warns him, but Kade just shoots him a cocky grin.

“And what makes you think I don't intend to keep that promise? This is no one time thing, Big Guy.” Kade assures him, and from the look of fondness he gets from the mech, Heatwave knows from experience he isn't kidding.


End file.
